the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Purity
"We're doing everything wrong..." "No, I don't want this to change." "We're going to die, Robinpaw." "I don't care! I have what I want now..." The Blurb Robinpaw was just another part of LakeClan. Sure, she was a good hunter, but she never stood out from the crowd, always overshadowed by her older sister, Moonpaw. But when the two of them learn of Purity, a promise that they must take, promising pure lives, the two of them start to work together for the first time, trying to live their lives to the fullest, before their vows. Then, when their leader discovers their reckless behaviour, he sentences them to death. But he gives them one last chance to prove themselves. If they can prove they are pure within one week, he will relieve them from their prison. The two of them must put aside everything they know, and become pure. But with one of them falling in love, and the other forever distant, will they ever manage to escape with their lives? Prologue Swiftstar watched over his Clan, and he saw the new kits tumbling and playing on the ground. That's good, if they can get out their playfulness in kithood, they'll have no problem becoming Pure in apprenticeship. Becoming Pure was the goal of LakeClan. It was a term for cleaning out your lives and just becoming the beset warrior you can be. There's no horsing around, there's no teasing or laughing. It's just Purity. That's what LakeClan's warriors shall become. Then Swiftstar noticed two kittens not playing. One, the red she-cat, was just toying around with a moss ball. The other, a gray she-cat, was being crowded by a group of kits. What if they learn about Purity before they are mature enough? Panic and worry flared through him, but he continued to watch the scene. I must keep an example for my Clan, we must become Pure. Every night he would list the name of the cats that died because they couldn't pledge their Purity. If any other cat showed discomfort towards the name, they would be sentenced to death also. Right now, the list only consisted of Echobreeze, Nightwing, and an apprentice Sunpaw. "Cats of LakeClan, gather now!" Immediately the warriors dropped what they were doing and padded over, their heads bowed. The apprentices tried to follow their mentors, bowing their heads too. They hadn't taken their vow yet. Only the kits remained loud and noisy, until their mothers hushed them fiercely. "Cats of LakeClan, I am grateful that you all have become Pure, and today's Purity's Disgrace list would consist of, Echobreeze, Nightwing, and Sunpaw." Only the apprentices flinched at their denmate's name, who was still in prison. The warriors didn't react to any of the names. "Now we all know that Nightwing had mated with Stormfrost, and they had two lovely kits. Robinkit, Moonkit, please come forward." The two kits perked up and the red she-cat rushed over excitedly. The gray she-cat walked over more calmly, and the warriors whispered about her matureness. The gray one will make a good Pure warrior, she doesn't look as one who would abuse her Purity, like Nightwing had with his mate. "Robinkit, Moonkit, in six moons of time, it will be your turn to take a vow. But for now, you shall train to become like our warriors, and if you cannot do that in six moons, then it must mean that you are not Pure." Swiftstar instructed. "Robinkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Robinpaw. Frostheart, you are a ready and skilled warrior, and I know you will teach Robinpaw well." The two touched noses, and Frostheart bowed her head once more to Swiftstar. Robinpaw's eyes remained wide and bright, and she sat there with her head high. She'll learn. "Moonkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Moonpaw. Leafbright, you are also ready for your own apprentice, and I know you will teach Moonpaw well." The ceremony was over, but Swiftstar knew what he had to do next. "As we all know, the mates Nightwing and Stormfrost abused their Purity rights by loving. This is forbidden in LakeClan, and the aforementioned cats will be sentenced to death. We've already taken care of Nightwing, but at that time, Stormfrost was carrying kits. We allowed her to give birth, and raise them until apprenticeship. Now the time has come to deal with what she has done." The two kittens eyes widened, and Stormfrost shrunk away from the leader's guard. "You won't take me alive for what I believe." She whispered, "Love is a strong thing, and it shouldn't be shunned!" Swiftstar snorted and flicked his tail, "Bring her." Two warriors flanked Stormfrost and brought her forward, "Since you are already a warrior, and you should have already passed your Purity test, instead, you faked your Purity and ended up loving Nightwing. Sadly, we cannot give you another chance due to the fact that you were unable to become pure within your apprenticeship, and therefore I hereby sentence you to death." Only the warriors received death automatically. And their names would be repeated at the end of day, when the impure cats were listed. Then, they would be forgotten. Apprentices that were found impure would be sent off to a training camp, or a prison, where they would learn about the Purity in detail and would stay isolated from the Clan until they were either deemed Impure, or Pure. Stormfrost was brought forward, and Moonpaw and Robinpaw stared shocked as their mother was pinned down by their leader. "Stormfrost, do you have any last words until your Impure Spirit is sent to the Dark Forest?" "Just get it over with," she hissed, "This Purity thing is useless, and it's a waste of time! There's no point of being Pure when you can love." Swiftstar sighed, "You're as stubborn as always. It's a shame that you and Nightwing shall die on the same day." He lifted his paw, and Robinpaw let out a squeak of fear. Swiftstar narrowed his eyes at the two apprentices, "Usher them into the den, don't let them see this ceremony." He snapped. Two warriors hauled the terrified apprentices away, and Swiftstar continued. "Stormfrost, I hereby comdemn you to the Dark Forest for having an Impure heart. May StarClan light your path in your afterlife." Then his paw came down. Chapter One - Robinpaw "Stormfrost, I hereby condemn you to..." I jerked awake panting. Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Worse